goof_troopfandomcom-20200215-history
Goof Troop
Goof Troop is an American animated TV series that broadcast from September 5 1992 to May 1993. The show ran for two seasons with the main series of 65 episodes from 1992 to 1993 on The Disney Afternoon on Disney Channel while an additional 13 episodes ran on Saturday mornings on ABC. One Christmas special Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas was also produced. Plot The show centres around Goofy Goof and his 11½ year old son Max who along with their cat Waffles leave their trailer park home to move to Goofy's hometown of Spoonerville. They end up moving next door to Goofy's high school Pete and his family which consists of his wife Peg, their son P.J., their daughter Pistol and their dog Chainsaw. Max becomes best friends with P.J. do nearly everything together. Characters *'Goofy Goof' (voiced by Bill Farmer) is the single father of Max. He along with his son move to his hometown of Spoonerville. Goofy has short attention span, scatterbrained and clumsy and ends up driving his neighbor Pete up the wall. Goofy is usually calm, lovable and will sometimes turn the other cheek when Pete insults him (or doesn't know he is being insulted) though seldom gets angry and gets back at his offenders go to far. *'Max Goof' (voiced by Dana Hill) is the 11½ year old son of Goofy. He is is nice active and friendly and is in the same grade as his best friend P.J.. He loves his father and has a close relationship with him, but wishes he would be more normal. *'Peter Pete' (voiced by Jim Cummings) is a used car salesman who lives with his wife Peg and their two children P.J. and Pistol. He is dishonest, abrasive, cunning and suspicious. Pete along with his family lives next door to his high school friend Goofy and his son Max. He often exploits the goodhearted yet addled Goofy. His schemes often backfire or he feels guilty about his behavior and works to set things right. Peg often tries to rid Pete of his uncouth attitude whilst P.J. is the complete opposite of his father behavior wise as he is friends with Max. *'Peg Pete' (voiced by April Winchell) is Pete's wife and the mother of P.J. and Pistol. Peg along with Pete attended the same high school as Goofy. Peg works as a real estate agent in Spoonerville. Peg is shown to be a great and no-nonsense mother, wise, quick-witted, sarcastic and sometimes short tempered, mostly towards Pete and anyone who annoys her. She often defends Goofy from Pete as she sees him as a kind person and is good friends with him and his son Max whom she has a mother-son relationship with. *'P.J. Pete' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is the 11 year old son and eldest child of Pete and Peg, the older brother of Pistol and the best friend of Max whom he is in the same grade with. He loves both his parents, mostly Peg as she understands and listens to him as Pete is strict with him. P.J. and Max have a strong friendship, almost brotherly. He is shy, laid back and sometimes acts and talks as if he is never enthusiastic about anything like many active preteens/teenagers that like to relax at home. *'Pistol Pete' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) is the 6 year old daughter and youngest child of Pete and Peg and the younger sister of P.J.. Pete absolutely adores Pistol and spoils her by giving her any and everything she wants without question. Pistol is very cute, talks with a lisp and is very hyperactive like many children her age. She is a typical girly girl who loves ponies, sparkly things, dolls, fairies and everything pink. Merchandise * Goof Troop (video game) * Goof Troop (LCD Game) Category:TV Series Category:Bill Farmer Category:Dana Hill Category:Jim Cummings Category:April Winchell Category:Rob Paulsen Category:Nancy Cartwright Category:1 of Justin's Favorite Shows Category:Mediamass Category:Tenchi muyo Category:Justin Category:Goof troop Category:Content